


What Happens in the Dark.

by ispilledmytea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Idiots in Love, Made For Each Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ispilledmytea/pseuds/ispilledmytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is frustrated. What happens when she goes to the gym to let off some steam? Rated M for language and sexual scenes. Beta'd by the lovely Katelyn (shh-the-adults-are-talking) xo<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own anything blahblahblah etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in the Dark.

Emma had just finished the night shift and needed to sleep, but something was keeping her awake. She hadn't had sex in almost 2 years and she needed to let out some of her pent up energy. Remembering what Google had once told her about exercise helping, she packed a bag and made her way down to Storybrooke Country Club.

It was 6am so it was empty other than a few tired looking staff members. Emma liked the gym at this time, exercising in front of other people made her feel a little uncomfortable. She pulled her hair into a tight ponytail and entered her favourite part of the gym, the part with the punching bags. Strapping on her boxing tape she spotted a woman on the other side of the room, even from the back it was unmistakably Regina, punching the hell out of the bag in front of her.

Approaching her, Emma noticed her ramrod straight back and tensed up shoulders.  
"Regina! Stop, you're going to hurt yourself!" She didn't mean to startle the Mayor but her concern overrode her caution.  
"Miss Swan, what now?" Regina's voice was sharp, exasperated.  
"Sorry, just. Your posture, you'll twist your back like that." Emma's tone softened considerably and she almost saw Regina's glare weaken a little.  
"Well if you're the expert Miss Swan, you must show me how it's done"

Emma registered the sarcasm but bit her tongue and proceeded to approach the brunette. She gestured for her to face the bag.  
"You need to drop your shoulders forward a little" Emma placed her hands on the mayor's shoulders, pushing them into the right position.  
"And relax your hips" she tentatively put her hands on Regina's hips.

Regina tensed, then relaxed, "Show me." She sounded almost approachable. Emma pushed her Lycra-clad hips forward a little.  
"You need to relax from here" Emma's hands ran from the bottom of Regina's ribs to the sides of her hips, forcing her centre of balance to sit lower.  
"Now, when you punch the bag, let your body twist into it, like this" she edged closer, placing one hand on the mayors taut waist and the other on her elbow, twisting Regina's body. She lingered there for a few seconds longer than necessary, her hips pressing into the brunette's ass. She felt Regina take a long breath in before taking a small step forward, Emma instantly feeling the loss.

"Thank you for the lesson Miss Swan. Now, I must be going, Henry will be awake soon"  
And before Emma could protest, she had left the room.

Emma's heart was in her mouth, she wasn't quite sure what had just happened, was that flirting? Was she flirting with the Evil Queen?  
She walked slowly into the changing rooms, praying that Regina wouldn't be there and pulled on her clothes, drove home and fell straight into bed. She was exhausted.

The following afternoon, a few hours before she took the night shift once again, Emma walked to Regina's house, she knew she was too early to collect Henry for dinner but she didn't really care. She semi-consciously adjusted her hair as she approached the beautiful house. Three sharp raps at the door were answered quickly by Regina, who for a second forgot herself and smiled at Emma's presence before returning to the hard glare that the blonde was more accustomed to.  
"What are you doing here Miss Swan? Henry shan't be back for another hour"  
And as she heard the silken voice leave the Mayors lips she realised why she was there, she had feelings for her.  
"Umm...well... I wanted to talk about Henry. Umm, wanted to work out a better structure." Her lie was obvious but ignored by Regina, who stepped back and allowed Emma to enter her house.

They settled on the huge sofa in the lounge and Regina looked on expectantly.  
"So, ahh, Henry said something to me about wanting to have family dinner once a week" the blonde was lying through her teeth but Regina seemed to buy it.  
"Okay, so, in a view of making it a little more structured, you can look after Henry Monday, Wednesday and Saturday nights, I assume that's acceptable?"  
Emma was surprised by Regina's willingness to compromise. "and dinner will be at the crossover on Sunday night, here, I'll cook." The Mayors eyes had lost their air of disdain and Emma smiled.  
"that arrangement suits me, and Regina, about this morning-"  
Regina cut her off "It never happened."  
Emma turned to leave, hesitating for just a second.  
"Miss Swan, did you know that the gym opens at 5:30am every Monday and Thursday morning?"  
She smiled to herself as she walked out of the mayor's house.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read. Reviews are much appreciated!   
> Luce xo


End file.
